Talk:Have a Question? Ask here!/@comment-174.4.132.169-20170127191517/@comment-25366080-20170127205517
Requirements: level 25 + Keepers’ Hut built. Timing: yellow-timed quests (you can restart them if you’re out of time). The total time for all the tasks depends on what enclosures you have already built: - no enclosures built: 24 days, - only Beaver enclosure built: 19 days, - Beaver and Lynx enclosures built: 15 days. This offer is available to get till January, 30 9:00 UTC (4:00 EST). Reward: If you save all the animals in time, you’ll get the Octopus aquarium enclosure as a gift (can be placed in any location). ---- Beavers enclosure Beavers I / no timers! - Put up Beaver enclosure - Help your friends with 15 buildings Beavers II / 24h - Collect 7 Stars (throw parties in the Club or Concert Hall) - Collect 2500 goods - Collect profits from Museum (3 times) Beavers III / 24h - Collect 8 Wooden Beams (Cargo Port) - Produce 35 lots of Concrete compounds (Construction Factory) - Collect 30 Saws (Colonial House) Beavers IV / 24h - Collect 18 Units of water (Water Tower, Upgraded Water Tower) - Collect 35 Valves (Premium Cottage) - Collect 6 Plastic pipes (ask friends) Beavers V / 24h - Collect 4 Twigs (Forest Spirit) - Collect 7 Bulrushes (Sushi Bar) - Collect 35 Saplings (do not drop every time – Summer House) ---- Lynx enclosure Lynx I / no timers! - Put up Lynx enclosure - Save up 25000 coins Lynx II / 24h - Collect 15 Warm scarves (Luxury Apartment) - Collect 28 Carabiners (Subway Station) - Collect 18 Climbing shoes (Shoe Shop) Lynx III / 24h - Collect 8 Reinforcements (Cargo Port) - Collect 15 Paint rollers (Petrol Station) - Produce 30 lots of Concrete compounds (Constructions Factory) Lynx IV / 24h - Collect 35 Bottles of vitamins (Farm – Strawberry) - Colect 7 Bottles of fish oil (Drugstore) - Produce 12 lots of Milk (Dairy Farm) Lynx V / 24h - Collect 12 Sensors (Water Tower, Upgraded Water Tower) - Collect 9 Walkie-talkies (Shopping Center) - Collect 10 Security cameras (ask friends) ---- Swan enclosure Swans I / no timers! - Put up Swan enclosure - Save up 10000 coins Swans II / 24h - Collect 17 Warm jackets (Premium Cottage) - Collect 18 Pirate bandanas (Pub) - Collect 55 Backpacks (Summer House) Swans III / 24h - Collect 63 Bandages (German House) - Collect 16 First aid kits (Drugstore) - Produce 21 lots of Linen (Textile Factory) Swans IV / 24h - Collect 42 Throw Blankets (Colonial House) - Collect 23 Petrol cans (Petrol Station) - Collect 14 Tyre jacks (Auto Repair Shop) Swans V / 24h - Train 5 Mechanics (College) - Collect 14 Helmets (Hat Boutique) - Collect 12 Pipes (ask friends) Swans VI / 24h - Collect 48 Packs of seeds (Flower Kiosk) - Collect 12 Sets of shells (Sushi Bar) - Collect 17 Hearts (Wedding Palace, Film Set, ‘Love’ Reality Show) Swans VII / 24h - Grow 14 crops of Apples (Fruit Farm) - Grow 30 crops of Wheat (Farm) - Collect 14 Cans of laminaria (ask friends) Swans VIII / 24h - Collect 33 Binoculars (Hostel) - Produce 12 lots of Web Cameras (Electronics Plant) - Collect 15 Stopwatches (Beach Shop) ---- Anteater enclosure Anteaters I / no timers! - Put up Anteater enclosure - Collect 100 goods Anteaters II / 24h - Collect 22 Umbrellas (Subway Station) - Collect 45 Pairs of shoes (Shoe Shop) - Hand out 17 Avocados (Greengrocer’s shop) Anteaters III / 24h - Collect 38 Packs of tissues (Hostel, Family House) - Collect 12 Thermometer (Shopping Center) - Collect 10 Microscopes (ask friends) Anteaters IV / 24h - Collect 7 baby bottles (drop 1-3 at a time – Kindergarten) - Collect 14 Pocket watches (Mansion in garlands) - Collect 22 Potions (Pub) Anteaters V / 48h - Collect 3 Tape measures (drop 1-3 at a time – Lighthouse) - Collect 41 Chainsaws (Ranch) - Collect 20 Wooden Troughs (Dairy Farm – Sour Cream) Anteaters VI / 24h - Collect 65 Barrows of soil (Farm – Squash) - Collect 9 Rowan Sprigs (House with a watermill) - Collect 12 Cherry seedlings (ask friends) Anteaters VII / 24h - Collect 45 Lettuces (Wok cafe) - Collect 10 Mother of pearl shells (Jewelry Shop) - Collect 20 Nails (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Anteaters VIII / 24h - Collect 23 Fluffy Bunnies (Textile Factory – Velvet) - Collect 12 T-shirts (Fashion Boutique) - Collect 14 Souvenirs (Cosmetics Boutique)